The story of love humor and eveything in between
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: Kaidoh falls in love with inui can kaidoh control his passion ? who exactly is addie?Inui teases kaidoh and kamio raises his rythym ,ha i finally got to chapter six ! I DONT THINK I WILL CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY... SORRY
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I love prince of tennis but unfortunately I do not own it !

This might contain mature scenes so if youre not mature please dont get to into this fanfic!

I woke up really early ready to play tennis.Ilove tennis.I've been playing tennis since I

was just a kid.My name is Kaidoh Kaoru ,A.K.A viper i have a little brother a mom and

a dad ,basicly my family is perfect .I jumped up and threw on a white tank ,black shorts

white shoes (no socks ,I hate 'em)and i grabed a water bottle and a towel before I left.

I headed to school to start my tennis training .

As soon as I got done changing i went to my usual spot to brgin .But i heard the familiar

ping of a tennis ball being hit againsta wall.My wall !!!psssssh!!!"MOMO"I yelled

charging around the corner "you know this is my ..."whoops not momo.Instead of the

annoying momo there was a girl about the age of 15psssh!...starts to blush

"umm...sorry ..I'll just be going ..." I started to stutter

"NO!...I mean there can be two people here if ..you want !"she said

"okay "i said ,i was sure my face was beet red .Nobody usually asked me to stay ,usually

they ran away or i just left ,maybe i should leave ,no i'll stay and let someone be nice to me

for once.I looked over at her to see if she was any good.

Wow she is pretty ...good she is pretty good (i almost forgot to put the good in there)

"um can you stop staring at me ?"The girl asked me .then she came up to my face and she

said as she poked my nose "Whats your name ?mines Addie !"

just then Ryoma walked around the corner with his Ponta in his hands and he just stood

there looking at us with with a silly grin on his face."Soooo...this is youre girlfriend ...

looks like she plays tennis is she any good ?I.."

"no she's not my girlfriend ,yes she's pretty good and SHUT UP!!!" I almost screammed

the last part.

"KIDDO! wanna go get some ice scream?"Eijji said as he flung himself at Ryoma and grabbed

on to his neck "Oi ! viper has a girlfriend !viper has a girlfriend !viper and the girl sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!!!" Eijji sang "SHUT UP!!!!"me and Ryoma said in unison

"why did you just stick up for me all of a sudden?"I asked Ryoma

"I didn't it's just obvious that your embaressed aabout it so I figured i'll tease you about it later! "

ryoma said after downing the rest of his pop .

"HOI ! HOI !"Eijji shouted before he ran off to beg oishi to buy him some icecream

"Mada Mada Dane ."Ryoma said before he went to buy some more ponta and take a nap under a tree.

pssh!I was begginig to wonder why i even got out of bed this morning when addie began to poke me again."What ?" I said

Well thats the first chapter I hope you liked it ,Yes I know Kaidoh does seem a little out of character

but hey I borrowed him so I can make him do whatever i want !!!!YAAAAY!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I love prince of tennis but unfortunately I do not own it !

This might contain mature scenes so if youre not mature please dont get to into this fanfic!

"What ?"I said as I attempted to gaurd against the finger of death.(what it hurts!

"I am still waiting for you to tell me your real name !"addie said

"Oh ...its Kaidoh Kaoru "I said semi-reluctantly.pssh

"Want something to drink ?"addie said gidilly

"Umm...sure ."I didnt know what to say and my felt so hot you could probably fry an egg on it

"Ok!!"and with that addie skipped off and came back with two water bottles .She handed me the first one and plopped down under a tree .I didnt know wether I should sit next to her or walk away .I felt really nervous and I think I began to sweat ."Hey ! come sit by me !"addie pipped up patting the soft grass beside her .

"Oh...ok "I said . I began to get self concious did I stink ?was there anythin in my teeth? DID I LIKE HER ? then I noticed she just asked me a question.And I wasn't listening "Oh...sorry what?"I asked feelng stupid for not paying attention to her

"Why do you keep going pssh,pssh,pssh,pssh? "addie repeated

"Oh sorry I ummm...I...its just a habit guess,sorry. "I started to blush AHHHH !!!!!! I'm turning into a tomatoe head NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

"Its ok I think its kinda...cute !"addie said she smiled at me !!YAAAYY!!wait what am I doing I'm Kaidoh Kaoru I don't like people I hate them ...or do I ???

Uh Oh tomatoe head returns !!!

"Thanks I think your cute too...I mean,no ,wait ,yes ,wait I mean,..sorry ! "

"No... you dont have to apologize...because ...I think you're ... "she jumped up grabbed her raquet and and started to skip away but right before she rounded the corner .She turned around and shouted "I THINK YOUR CUTE TOOO!!!!!!!!"after she said that she disapeared

pssssh!!! iI just sat there and didnt know what to do ..I didn't realize it was getting late untill i started to feel chilly .then i jumped up and jogged home .

I opened the door and my mother bombarded me with questions "Honey...are you hungry?where were you ?did you have fun ?do you know what time it is ?why did you get home so late ?"I let her rattle on for a while bacause if I didn't she'll say I was yelling at her ...

"Mom...actuall now that you mention it I am hungry ,and sorry i came home late I was ...busy ..if a girl says your cute does that mean she likes you? "

"Its okay sweety ..dinner is in the refrigirator and sorry but i didnt quie hear that last bitsomething about cute ?"she said

"never mind mom and thanks for dinner "I said

I flopped on my bed and began to day dream ...or rather night dream since it's not day any more .Oh well!!Before I knew it I was asleep and psshing(I don't snore I pssh!)

Well that's all for chapter two hope you liked it :) and if you read this please tell me if you liked it ,also in one of the coming up chapters there is going to be a kiss scene!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I love prince of tennis but unfortunately I do not own it !

This might contain mature scenes so if youre not mature please dont get to into this fanfic!

I'ts been summer break for about a week now and I can't seem to let myself sleep in .Yesterday I met an awesome girll whom i think likes me."Mom ! I'm going for my jog !okay?"

"okay sweetie just be sure to be home for dinner !"she yelled before i shut the door.I stepped outside and began my run.I had Inui sempai make my a special leg band with weights in it s I could build my endurance ,and i put it on before i left .I stopped near the tennis courts wondering if i should go in or not .I was half hoping addie would be there and yet the other half of me dosent because i dont lie to my mom .

I walked to my spot and ...she wasnt there.DAMN !!!! (guess i wanted her to be there more than i thought )maybe she would be there by the time i got back from changing

when i got back ..she wasnt there but inui was "hello sempai ,how can i help you ?"i asked

"Well there is a 10 chance that for a split second you thought I was addie because you were hoping she was here. "inui said

"uhhh...i guess you are right but why are you here ..sempai?"i asked

"Actually i came here to show you something."He said .

whenever inui looks at me he gets this gleam in his eyes ,and to tell you the truth it freaks me out a little bit ."ok " i followed inui and it looked like we were going to the street tennis courts

"Senpai , why are we coming here ?"I asked wondering if he wanted to play a game of tennis with me why did'nt we just play at the school courts ?

"because addie is here ."said inui monotonely

"yay!I mean pssh why do i care ?"I attempted to say casually

"because there is a 90 probability that you like her ...but there is a 100 chance that ...i like you "Inui said ,I cant be sure but i thought i saw a tear streak down inui's face before he turned and walked away .

"Hoi !Hoi ! VIPER!!! Do you want to get some icecream ?"Eijji said airily as he jumped up and down in front of me .

"What ? When did you get here Eijji?and i dont really want icecream right now ..."i said

"why ? icecream,hamburgers,popcorn and pop make everything better ...trust me i know ...just look at me !!"eijji said then after doing three backflips two summersaults a hand stand and four cartwheels he left skipping to go bug Ryoma into giving him money for some junk food .PSSH!PSSH!PSSH!I was frusturated because I also have had a secret crush on Inui senpai but then I also liked addie .I didn't know what to do.then I ran after Inui shouting "wait senpai"

hope you liked this its the end of chapter three and just so you know the next chapter contains a kissing scene between inui and KAIDOH!!!!! yes there gay but it's so CUTE !!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER: I love prince of tennis but unfortunately I do not own it !

This might contain mature scenes so if youre not mature please dont get to into this fanfic!

please review and give me some ideas !!!!

INUI'S POINT OF VIEW

I just confessed to kaidoh my love for him ,now what do I do ?Was it wrong of me to do that?

Well perhaps this will provide me with more data on him,my data on him will never be complete ,I've already filled up 24 journals on only him .Every time I think I've completed my data ,he evolves and I am proven wrong .He is just so ...HOT!!!!

I sat down on a bench and began writing in my JUICE journal while calculating the probability of kaidoh actually likeing me back .I wrote about 4 pages when I finally noticed that I wasn't writing diffrent versions of my vegetable juice but

KAIDOH KAORU

over and over again ,sighI ripped out the pages and drew great big hearts on them .Then i crumpled them up and threw them over my shoulder ."senpai wait !!!!"i turned around to find kaidoh running towards me "what are you doing ?I thought you liked addie !"I blurted

"so did I but then I realized i don't... i like you ..no... I love you ,I'm sorry is that okay?"

"Wha...I ...I mean yes it's okay .It's verry okay ."and in that moment the smile that kaidoh gave me said that it WAS okay it WASN'T wrong .

It was like I was in heaven ..I just looked at him and I tried to calculate the probability that kaidoh would except a kiss from me ,but I was so stunned I couldn't ,I couldn'tthink all I wanted to do was commit the taste of his lips to my memory,i wanted to run my fingers through his hair ,but at that moment I just stood there .I was mapping every inch of his face the curve of his eyebrows ,the way his eyes glowed in the fading light ,and my favorite ...his lips ...

"I think ..."IO began to say as I placed my hand on his cheek .It was warm ...it felt good ...

"soft ."I said without realizing it .I yanked my hand away thinking anyone could see us .

"I'm sorry."I began to say When I felt a push from behind that caught me off guard.I lurched forward and trying to catch my balance i grabbed kaidoh's... Lip's with my mouth (whoop's)my bad ,not what i ment to do ...I pulled away...and tried to explain when ..Kaidoh placed a finger on my lip's .It began to rain ,and we just stood there not caring because we were together .

I'll admit at first i was a embarressed but I was happier then ever. I pulled out my note book and started to write but kaidoh said "not now "i reluctantly put it away and before i could apologize I felt his lips against my lips ,we were sharing the same breathe ,It was just like kaidoh to take control of the situation .His lips were soft and i made a mental note to ask him if uses chapstick later,...I tried to match his every move .First we started tight lipped and scared ,but soon after that we worked our way into a slightly open mouthed kiss .I began to get a feeling bellow my ...you know ... I really wanted this ...this feeling .I thought about slipping my tounge in his mouth,(i always wondered what a french kiss felt like )and keeping my eyes open to watch his reaction I slowly slipped him the tounge at first he looked shocked and his eyes popped open but then he looked like he was enjoying himself,

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss ,of super high senses and being aware of every place we were touching ,every place we touched ,and every place we were being touched ,

we eventually haad to come up for air ,Why ?Why was air so important ,why couldn't we just kiss forever ...but the probabilty of that ever happening was an absolute 0...So i slouched down against the street light we were standing under ,I gasped for breath as kaidoh sat down beside me,he too was gasping for breath .

So there it is ,chapter four, hoped you liked it I TOLD YOU THE SCENE WAS COMEING UP,and please give me some advice and or suggestions , i will try and incorporate them in somehow : )


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER: I love prince of tennis but unfortunately I do not own it !

This might contain sexual themes scenes so if youre not mature please dont get to into this fanfic!

please review and give me some ideas !!!!

I could still feel the places we were touching ...my lips were numb and i was sure i didnt do very good for the first time .Kaidoh inched over and put his hand on mine .Still gasping for breath he smiled at me and laid his head on my chest we sat there for about half an hour ,probability of kaidoh likeimg me ...100 YAAAAY!!!!

KAIDOHS POINT OF VIEW !!

I cant believe it ,my heart was pounding so hard and the whole time i kept wondering ,was i any good ?what do i do now ?i smiled todday twice !!!more than i usually do in a year !!!

"ummm...I have to get home my mom will get mad at me if i dont hurry up "i said

"oh ...ok "inui said he stood up gave me a hug and said his goodbyes ,I stayed a little longer and then i realized i was all wet ...i forgot it was rainig ,so i ran home and i got back home just in time for dinner , it took me a while to get warm again but all i could think about was if Inui was okay ,i hoped i didnt get him sick ...I laid on my bed and savoured the fact that I could still feel every place we touched ...i could finally feel my lips and they were got all tingly at the slightest thought of the kiss ...oh what this i felt a slight vibration in my pants it feels good ...OH! its my phone ,and i was laying on it I yanked it out of my pocket

"hello this is kaidoh what can i do for you ?"

"oh umm...this is addie ..i just wanted to say I'm so happy for you and Inui ...i saw everything ...and you looked happy sooooo ...when is yor next practice 'cause i was thinking about going , "addie said

"what ?"i said as the color drained out of my face will she tell anyone what happened?,What have i done ? i've ruined Inuis reputation ...

"I said ..."

"I'm sorry i heard what you said ...i just meant ...i mean "i muttered

"dont worry i wont tell any one i thought it was cute ...and besides im the one who pushed Inui into you in the first place and by the way youre welcome !!"addie said happily

i took a deep breath and a sigh escaped my tight lips

"addie .. thank you "i said

we held a conversation for about an hour easily and i told her tomorow was the next practice ...and after we said our goodbyes and hung up i realized what i thought i felt for her was actually only a friendly love ...i fell asleep soon after that ...

I woke up early again and went out for my jog i thought about going over to inui's house but i thought that would make me look to desperate ...i ended up going over to his house anyways .I had only been there a couple of times before but his parents seemed to like me enogh they let me in knock ,knock "inui ?"

"kaidoh ?"he said as he opened his bedroom door

"yep! " i said as attempted not to die of laughter ...I nui was standing there in a big pink bunny suit and i could tell he just got up because he didnt have his glasses on he still had sleep in his eyes and he didnt look quite ready to get up and take the day on .

"what ? I lost a bet last night ...dont ask"inui said grogily

i didnt ...i just went into his room and sat on his bed .It was already made ...ok ???? inui had a bed ,his journals and a computer in his bedroom (plus a closet with his clothes )

"what are you a monk ?"i questioned

"no all i really need is my information and ...you "inui said as he unzipped his suit and went to his closet to pick out some clothes "woah !"i said as i jumped for the door i swung it open and jumped into the hallway ...i gasped for air ...oh no the feeling was back again only 100 times stronger and the front of my pants were bulging too , i sat on the floor and tried to push the bulge down ...i thought about grandmas and old men ...i figured if i did that i could get my mind off Inui's sexy body his tight muscles and his ...he wears boxers just like me only his were white with red hearts on them...ahhh!!! grandmas old men grandmas old men grandmas old men

"i'm done "inui said

I couldn't take it anymore i jumped up and onto inui he looked stuned and fell onto his bed i jumped up real quick and shut the door quietly and locked it i turned back to him and his glasses were off his face ...i jumed on him and i lifted his shirt up first i kissed his chest up and down while feeling his stomach muscles then i was overcome with the thought to commit the taste of his lips to my memory ...last night wasnt enough for me ...i wanted more i wanted to taste him ...all of him so i began inching my way down his body untill i was at his zipper ...

ha ha ha you guys get stuck with only that ...sorry : ) but you'll have to use your imagination to finish the scene but dont worry this is only chapter five i still have allot more to write about these guys !!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMER: I love prince of tennis but unfortunately I do not own it !so deal with it evil sueing people! HA HA HA

please review and tell me if its any good or not

...About an hour later I emerged from Inui's sound proof room. His father had it sound proofed a couple of week's ago because he insisted on the privacy of his teenage son. ."Good-bye and thanks for allowing me to intrude on you so early in the morning," I said before hastily leaving the house. I jogged home ...I was a little sore but it was safe to say neither me or Inui were virgins anymore!!! Hoping my family wouldn't notice my big grin and my extremly rumpled up hair I went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower before Inui came over to take me to lunch. About an hour later he showed up and we went to get a hamburger. Nothing really interesting happened except we met Ryoma and Momo there, they each ate ten large hamburgers ,and Momo lost the bet I made (he couldnt keep all his lunch down). After lunch we all went our seprate ways, Momo to get some sushi from Takasan's father, Ryoma went home to play a tennis match with his dad, Inui went to make some final tweeks on his juice for practice later today, and I went on a jog .

Addie said she was going to watch Seigaku practice. As usual Inui was early for practice. I wonder if he would ignore me as if nothing had happened.

Nope!

"Kaidoh! I'm glad to see you!" Inui said, he came over and gave me a kiss and a hug,

"Hi!" I was shocked but I kissed him back.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, I thought Vipey Wipey liked girlsies,butie I guessie I wasie wrongy ...he he!!Vipey Wipey likes Inui!!" said Eijji, (making up words,) he began to prance around like a FRUITCAKE!

"If I were you Kikamarou, I wouldn't tell a soul or else some how Oishi might find out your ...little secret," said Inui and he added for good measure," I also just might make some special vegetable juice ..just for you!"

"Nooooo! You wouldn't!" screamed Eijji.

"Wouldn't I?" asked Inui innocently.

"Fine ...I won't tell anyone ...but please ...don't tell Oishi ...I like him," he yelled before skipping away singing,"Row, row, row your boat."

Inui turned around to look at me, and gave me a slower kiss!

ADDIES P.O.V

First things first, I have to change, I said I would watch Seigaku practice.

But what was that sound?

"Oooh...yeah ryoma more!!!"What the...ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Sakuno and Ryoma ewwwwww! My eyes! My eyes! I changed real fast and got out of there. They obviously needed their privacy . Thank goodness they didn't see me!

"Whoops sorry I didn't mean to bump into you ...Oh, hi my names Addie whats yours?"

I asked the guy with pretty red hair.

"You remind me of a cherry lolipop" I said completely randomely.

"Ok...My name is Kamio and I'm from..."he started to say.

"Oh yeah, your the guy from that one school who always says I'M RAISING MY RYTHYM right? And your captain is Tachibanna and he has a sister." I blurted.

"Uh..yeah ...I guess so ...but what are you doing here?" he said.

"I'm watching Seigaku's practice cause I promised Viper...but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here cause I want to be ...and after practice do you want to get something to eat?" he said the last part cautiously.

"Umm...sure, why not ...are you paying cause..." I said.

"Yeah, I just got paid so it'll be my treat," he said smiling.

"YAY!!!!" I bellowed grabing his arm and dragging him to a seat.

We sat there for about three hours as we watched Tezuka make various very unlucky people run laps, and Inui pass out his nasty juice that had already taken it's toll on, Momo, Oishi , and even the old lady in pink!

"Kamio do you think I'm wierd?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, but that's why I like you," he replied staring into my eyes.

"But why?...A lot of people don't like me, they say I'm to random," I said averting his eyes.

"Well everyone has to be diffrent because if we were the same then the world would be a blob of ordinary people...Look at Inui for example, he is definately not ordinary and yet if the Seigaku team didn't have him where would they be now?...Or Ryoma the chibi of the group ,he has spectacular talent and yet he still wants to be better ...It is his spirit that makes him different...And you, you have a wonderful rythym, sure you can't stay very still but you have a very big heart and that makes up for all your obnoxious behaviors," Kamio said pulling me in for a hug.

rumble, growl, rumble

"Guess I'm hungry," I said completley embaressed.

"Me too," he said smiling.

"I'm hungry but practice won't be done for about another hour..."

"Do you want to go now?" he said.

"Yes ...but let me go tell Kaidoh first, so he wont freak or anything!"

I said as I jumped up and skipped to where Kaidoh was exercising with Inui, (not the bad kind of exercise...if ya know what I mean!)

"Hiya, you two love birds having fun?" I was carefull to bend close as I said the last part.

"There is a 10 chance that I am having no fun at all... But that means there is a 90 chance that I am having fun, so my answer is... Yes I am having a pleasurable time ... Addie," said Inui in a monotone.

"Sure dosen't sound like it! Mr. Grumpy Head," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about him Addie... But what can I help you with lil' sis?" he said

I guess he thinks of me as a sister, oh well, now he will be my big brother!

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to go with Kamio to get something to eat, k?"

"WHAT?" Kaidoh said jumping up.

"What?" I questioned him.

"You can't go out with him, he is my...rival ... but I guess if it makes you happy then...have fun," he said hugging me.

"Thank you ...big brother and have fun also with Inui! Call me later so we can talk about our night, k?"

"Sure thing," he said letting me go, ok... that was awkward I thought .

I got home a little late but it dosen't matter no one was there anyways, I sat down on a second hand couch that had a big hole in the middle of it, I curled up in a little ball and thought, maybe I'm not as unwanted, uncared for, and invisible as I thought, maybe I am loved. As of today I have a loving big brother and someone who will treat me like I'm loved.

"I dont need you mom, dad, you left me for dead and now I'm better off without you!" I sobbed into a pillow.

Every day I awoke with no purpose, no reason to live, but now I have two people precious to me and I won't go untill they know how precious to me they are!

I sat up and got hold of myself, oh Kaidoh must be calling I thought as a ringing sound went off in the kitchen.

"Hello! How can I help you?"

"Sorry is this a bad time?" said an unfamilliar voice.

"Who is this?" I said.

"Um ...Yukasome is this Addie?" he said.

"...Yes " I managed to choke out, it was my father.

"I'm sorry, I heard you were still alive and," was all he got out before I slammed the phone down.

"You don't deserve to live ...you filthy pugent little rat!"

"But daddy I didn't mean to I'm sorry I ...I ...NOO !...Why do you do this to me?" she screamed as she got up from being thrown across the room.

"Because you couldn't steal enough money for me ...you useless pickpocket ...get out of my sight!" the wicked man yelled and grabbed the child by the front of her shirt and slammed her down on the ground.

The girl lay there helpless she couldn't defend herself, but the man took pity on her and left, her mother hot on his heels and she never looked back.

It was the phone that drew me back from my past.

"Hello? How can I help you?" I said enthusiasticly.

"Hi, Addie. This is Kaidoh ...soo, how was your date?"

"Good, we went to eat, and then we walked around and talked, but enough about me how was your date? " I said readjusting my mask so no one saw the real me, the pain inside the hyperactive girl.

"We had fun...Are you okay, Addie? Is something wrong?...Did he hurt you?" Kaidoh asked me.

"No, I'm fine, sorry to worry you. ...I just talked to someone I haven't heard from in a while..." I said, I wasn't quick enough in hidding my feelings.

"Who?"

"My father..." damn, I said it, why do I blurt stuff out so much out?

"What did he do to you?" he said with me in mind.

"Nothing , but I got to go...Ummmm, my mom is calling me, bye." I said lieing to him.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't concern you big brother."

I turned the phone off so my dad couldn't call back, I wonder who told him my phone number? I ate an apple and crawled into my bed,(the couch.)

Thats it for chapter six ,if something is spelled wrong blame my sister because she proof read it (i hate going back over stuff i already read ! or in this case wrote .)...soooo yeah ! hope you liked this : ) and please review , so far only one person has ,(thanks!)


End file.
